


Kindling

by jedi_dragon_demigod_bender



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_dragon_demigod_bender/pseuds/jedi_dragon_demigod_bender
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Kindling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kindling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200707) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 



Kindling

Set on fire 

Ready built pyre 

Unwilling soldiers 

Just following orders 

Lucky to be alive 

Hope to survive 

A death sentence gift 

On the commoner side of the rift 

Burns on their arms 

Fire harms 

Scared of their flames 

Expendable in HIS war (games)


End file.
